


Lucky Woman

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: Suki has an announcement to make.





	Lucky Woman

“You think you’re  _WHAT?_ ” Katara exclaimed, her mouth popping open, blue eyes widening in shock. She glanced down at Suki’s stomach with an incredulous flick.

“Keep it down!” Suki hissed, glancing toward the other room, where her husband, Aang and Sokka were.

“You think you’re  _what?_ ” Katara repeated in a whisper.

“Preggers, Katara. Sheesh, clean out your ears,” Toph said from the couch. She had her dirty feet up on Katara’s table, picking her teeth with a chopstick.

“Are you sure?” Katara asked, turning back to Suki, whose face was bright red with excitement.

“No. But…I missed my last period and for the past week I’ve done nothing but puke. Zuko thinks I ate some funny squid or something.”

“Have you gone to your healer?”

“Well, actually, that’s why we’re here. I wanted you to do it. You’re the best healer I know and you’ve been through two pregnancies already, so who better?” Suki said as Katara’s eyes softened.

“Well, we’ll have to run some tests…” Katara started.

“No need,” Toph said as she climbed to her feet with a decisive movement. The Metalbender’s bare feet came down on the floor with a loud smack, a pensive expression following.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for a heartbeat, now shut up,” Toph said, holding up one finger. Her pale green eyes seemed to dart around the room as she listened with her feet. After a moment, as Suki held her breath, Toph’s lips curled into a little grin.

“Oh boy, that’s a sweet little echo you’ve got there, Suki. Who knew Zuko had it in him? I’ll have to buy him a drink.”

Suki’s mouth fell open. “You could feel the heartbeat?”

“Yeah. It’s faint, but it’s there. You’re probably about six or seven weeks along.”

“How do you know?”

Toph pointed in Katara’s general direction. “I could feel Bumi and Kya’s heartbeats right around that time.”

“So what are you going to do?” Katara asked her, grasping her arms and leading her over to the couch. They sat down next to Toph, who had put her feet up again.

Suki thought for a moment. “I don’t know. I have to tell him. We’ve been trying for so long, and—“ She cut herself off, clamping her lips together as the men walked back into the room. Zuko’s gaze zeroed in on her the moment he walked into the room as Sokka rubbed his stomach.

“You ladies ready to get some dinner? I’m starving.”

“Me too!” Toph declared. “I could eat a mooselion right now.”

“I know a place downtown that sells that,” Sokka told Toph as Suki met Zuko’s gaze.

“Suki? Are you okay? You look a little pale,” he said, pushing past Aang and dropping to one knee in front of her. “Is it your stomach? I told you flying to Republic City on Druk was a bad idea. You’re just now getting over food poisoning!”

“You got food poisoning?” Sokka asked, perching on the arm of the couch. “All that fancy food they feed you at the palace and you got  _poisoned?_  Surprised you didn’t fire all of your cooks, Zuko.”

She could feel her cheeks warming again. “He tried. I wouldn’t let him.”

“They get one more chance,” Zuko said with a ruthless edge to his voice. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. In fact, I’m feeling really lucky right now…”

“Why’s that?” he asked as Suki studied his face.

“Because all of the people I love the most are in this room right now. Especially you,” she said, lifting her hand and touching his scar. Zuko looked puzzled, but he put his hand over hers and squeezed. Tears had started to spring to her eyes and she fought them back. She wasn’t the crying type normally, but the urge was too great.

“What’s going on, baby?” Zuko murmured, worry in his eyes now. He glanced at Toph and Katara. “What did you say to her?”

“Umm…” Katara started, but Toph spoke up with a snort.

“I told her you were going to be a father.”

“TOPH!” Suki and Katara exclaimed at the same time.

“ _What?_  I’m hungry and you guys are being mushy. Get to the point so we can eat!” Toph said, holding up her hands and shrugging.

Zuko’s mouth had fallen open in shock. “Suki…”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Is it true? Are you pregnant?” he whispered, his face paling a little. The Fire Lord looked completely stunned. This hadn’t been how she’d wanted to tell him. She was going to kill Toph when she got the chance.

“Yeah, I think so,” she said with a watery smile.

“We’re going to have a baby?” he repeated that stunned voice, clutching her hands hard.

“Yeah.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah.”

“HOLY SHIT!” Zuko shouted, making her flinch. Was that a good sign or a bad one? She didn’t have to worry though, because in the next instant, Zuko had jumped to his feet, picking her up and twirling her around the room as she laughed. “We’re gonna have a baby!”

“Congrats,” Aang said as Sokka clapped him on the shoulder.

Zuko ignored them, staring into her eyes as he set her down on her feet. “We’ve been trying for so long. I’d almost given up hope.”

“Guess we got lucky,” she said with a laugh.

“Hell  _yea-uh_  you did,” Toph said suggestively, pursing her lips and then wriggling her hips. Sokka groaned and grabbed her around the waist from behind, tugging her back against his chest.

“You really know how to ruin a moment, Beifong,” Sokka said in her ear.

Toph grinned. “Oh please, listen to them. They’re about to burst into song they’re so happy. Someone’s gotta keep it real.”

Suki rolled her eyes at her friend, and then turned back to her husband, who was still staring at her like he’d found the secret to everlasting life.

“We’re going to have a baby,” he repeated, cupping her face tenderly. She grinned into the kiss he slanted across her lips. Happiness burst in her.

“Gross. They’re kissing, aren’t they? I can hear the smacking,” Toph said.

“Sokka?” Aang said.

“On it,” Sokka replied, clapping a hand over Toph’s mouth. Suki laughed into Zuko’s sweet kisses, wrapping her arms around him as he lifted her off of her feet.

She was definitely a lucky woman. She had the best friends in the world, a blessed life, a baby on the way, and the man she loved in her arms.

Life couldn’t get any better.


End file.
